Take Your Time
by shootingstar1130
Summary: Emma is in Las Vegas with her closest friends for her 30th birthday. A year after ending her engagement to Neil, Emma finds herself reflecting on the fact that no one has been worth her time romantically in a long time. A born romantic Emma is looking for the forever kind of love. Enter Killian Jones, local Las Vegas musician. What happens when Emma catches his eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Take Your Time**

 **Chapter One: Turning Thirty**

She was turning thirty. Thirty years old. To say she was having a minor meltdown about it was an understatement. She knew she shouldn't care. She was in the fabulous city of Las Vegas with her closest girlfriends getting ready to go out on the town and celebrate. She didn't care that she wasn't married. Hell she didn't even have a boyfriend. She wasn't going to focus on the fact that she broke off her engagement to Neil three months before they were supposed to say 'I do' simply because she realized he wasn't the right guy for her. She also wasn't going to think about the fact that she hadn't had a boyfriend since she broke it off with him, which was over a year ago.

What does that even mean? The right guy? Her friends say they understood now why she broke up with Neil, however at the time of the breakup understanding was the furthest thing from their mind. They didn't understand how she woke up one day and decided to face the truth and leave. She wasn't in love with anyone else and Neil didn't do anything specifically wrong, she just didn't feel right about the upcoming marriage. She was going through the motions with him. They had been together for eight years and while she loved him as a person and as a friend she wasn't in love with him anymore. She loved his family, she loved their friends. Even the friends that now hated her guts because they still didn't understand why she couldn't make it work. She just knew it wasn't enough.

She was a romantic. She blamed it on all the love stories she read and sappy movies she watched. While her and Neil got along great, he didn't get her all the way, even after all the time they were together. She knew blazing passion and uncontainable lust wasn't going to last forever in a relationship but she also had seen her parents and even after forty years of marriage they still had a spark. She knew she could live without Neil, and she didn't want to settle for someone she could live without. She wanted to find the person that she couldn't live without. The person that completed her.

"You aren't seriously over there sad-sacking right now are you?" Her best friend Ruby said breaking Emma's thoughts.

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking." Emma replied.

"Look Ems, turning thirty isn't too bad. We've all done it before you and look how happy we are." Her other friend Belle interjected.

Emma smiled. She really did have the best friends ever. Since Emma was the youngest of the group the girls decided to go to Vegas for her birthday to celebrate the entire year of them all turning thirty. That was the reason why she was standing in a luxury suite in the middle of Vegas with her closest friends Ruby, Belle, Tink, and Ella. The five girls had been friends since elementary school and even though Ruby lived all the way in Los Angeles now while the rest of them lived in suburbs of Chicago they still remained unbelievably close. After spending endless amounts of time together when they were younger they found that no matter who they met in life they would never be as close to them as the girls they spent every summer day with for fifteen years. They knew everything about each other. They didn't have to explain their reactions to the things around them, they knew each other enough to know how each of them would react in every situation.

The only one married in the group was Ella who found her Prince Charming in college and married him a few years ago. Belle was newly engaged to a man she had been dating for years. Ruby and Tink had been dating a few different men casually for some time now. Emma was the only one who hadn't been on a serious date in a year. It's not that she didn't like men. In fact she loved men. She just didn't like to waste her time. She met guys and would even hang out with them occasionally but she never found a reason to keep one around. She wasn't into one night stands although she did do her fair share of kissing in bars just to test the waters. However no one had intrigued her enough since Neil to push her to the next level.

"You look smoking Emma, the Vegas guys won't know what hit them." Tink said with a smile.

"I'm just looking forward to some good music tonight and hanging out with my best gals for my birthday." Emma replied. The girls had got into town early this morning and spent most of the day relaxing by the pool to be prepared for tonight. They were in town the next three nights and Emma wanted to make the most of it.

"Everyone keeps talking about the local guy who plays in the lobby bar downstairs. I guess he plays here a few nights a week and attracts quite the crowd." Ruby said, she was a music lover like Emma so she always had her ears peaked to hear about a good show.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a tight short black dress. Her blonde hair was curled and her makeup was heavy. She figured it was Vegas so she might as well go all out. She stepped into her black open toed heels.

"Alright I'm ready," she said while picking up her black clutch. The girls all smiled at each other before walking out the door.

"First round is on me ladies!" Ruby said smiling.

"Welcome to Vegas ladies!" Emma said looking forward to a memorable night, and what a memorable night it would be!

* * *

I know I know I know…I should finish my other stories before I start this one but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. It's going to be pretty light and upbeat so I hope you enjoy it! I don't think this one will be too lengthy but we will see. Let me know what you think so far! Next chapter we meet Killian!

Also…this story is obviously AU and the title is my favorite Sam Hunt song! Reviews motivate me

Oh and of course I don't own any of these characters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Enjoying Life**

Killian set his guitar down on the ground. He didn't mind not setting up on a huge stage. He loved the lobby bar at which he played at regularly. He had been playing in Las Vegas for three years now. He moved out here from southern Wisconsin on a whim when he turned twenty-seven. He was convinced at that time that if he didn't leave to go pursue his dreams then he would never leave his small town.

When he arrived in Las Vegas he started by playing at a few local bars off strip, barely scraping for his first six months. He didn't think he was going to be able to make it out in Las Vegas until he was recruited by the talent manager of the 'Q'. The Q was one of the most elite casino resorts on the Las Vegas strip. Now he played in their lobby bar four times a week and he had been pursued to play at other venues on his off days. He was finally making a name for himself in Vegas. It had been hard work but he was quite proud.

"Looks like it could be a good crowd tonight," his friend Smee said pulling Killian from his thoughts.

The Q's talent manager Regina Mills had introduced Killian to Smee right after she had recruited him. Smee was an excellent drummer for Killian and ended up being a great friend to him as well over the past couple years.

"Maybe you can finally score a date too," Smee added.

Killian frowned at Smee's comment. He didn't understand why his friends had become so concerned about his love life, or lack of one. Sure he hadn't seriously dated anyone since he broke it off with Milah eight months ago, but he honestly was doing fine. It wasn't a tough breakup, in fact it was pretty easy. Too easy. Therefore proving the fact that she wasn't right for him. If she had been someone he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with it wouldn't have been so easy to leave her.

They had had a good run. He met her at one of his first Q shows, when he was still caught up in the excitement of the Vegas lifestyle. She was fun and pretty so he enjoyed spending time with her. However, after two years he realized she never really understood him on a deeper level. They were in the same spot emotionally two years into dating as they were the first week of dating. Sure he liked her, but he didn't want to waste his time on someone he just liked.

Since the breakup Killian had been a bit more cautious with women. He made a new rule to not pick up women during a show and hadn't even been tempted to break it once. He didn't want to be a conquest. He knew some women got starry-eyed over musicians and he didn't want to waste his time on a tourist that was just passing through town.

Sure he'd been to the bar with his buddies a few times over the past few months. Sure he'd talked to some women at the bar. Sure he'd even kissed a few of them to appease his drunken mind at the time, but he never took any of them home, or even on a date. No one had caught his eye enough to make it worth his time.

"Let's start with Living on a Prayer and then move into Chicken Fry." Killian said tearing his thoughts away from his love life and back to his music. He loved being able to play all genres. From rock and roll, to country, to pop, even to the occasional hip-hop. Country was his passion though. He only didn't move to Nashville because he still liked being able to play a variety of music, plus he wanted to keep his options open. He had even recently begun working on some of his own music, music that he was hoping Regina would let him start playing during his shows soon. He was still working on getting up the nerve to ask her. Regina was a very supportive manager but sometimes quite intimidating.

As he strummed his first chord he realized he really did enjoy his life. He didn't need a woman.

* * *

I know it's short but I already have half of the next chapter written and I didn't want to combine the 'first look' with this chapter introducing Killian.

Next chapter they see each other :)

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Let's Get it On if the Boot Fits**

"God I love this song," Emma said as she stepped off the elevator and into the lobby of the Q.

" _Night like this, wouldn't want to miss_

 _Moonlight shining on a long slow kiss_

 _You can be the one I can get lucky with_

 _If the boot fits"_

The lyrics rang through the lobby and Emma found herself singing right along.

Emma smiled at Ruby and knew even though Ruby wasn't the biggest country fan she could hear and respect good talent.

"Damn, this guy can sing. His reputation precedes him and for once is accurate." Ruby said clearly impressed.

This group of women loved live music. All of them. Any night spent drinking, dancing, and listening to amazing music live was a win in their eyes.

"And oh my God is he hot. How did we not hear this delicious fact?" Ruby asked walking into the bar ahead of the rest of the group.

Emma's eyes scanned the room upon entering the bar to see where the impressive music was coming from.

Then she saw him. The girls were halfway across the bar walking towards the only open table off to the side. She almost stopped and stared when she finally saw the man singing. In front of her was hands down the most attractive man she had ever seen.

He was tall and well-built. In fact it appeared as though he didn't have an ounce of fat on his body. His dark hair was tousled in a sexy way that probably didn't take any effort on his part. He was tan and his black tee-shirt and dark jeans clung to his body in all the right places. His voice was smooth and alluring. Then there was his eyes…he had the most beautiful bluest piercing eyes Emma had ever seen. Eyes that were surprisingly staring right back at her. He didn't miss a beat in the song but as their eyes connected Emma swore she saw his slightly widen in surprise. He held her eye contact as she finished walking to the table and sat down.

"I know you are all about the 'I don't need a man' thing right now but if you don't go talk to Mr. Gorgeous after this set I will drag him over here and embarrass the hell out of you." Ruby said once they all sat down breaking Emma's trance on the musician.

"I agree with Ruby, Emma I just witnessed some serious sparkage all the way over here. Plus he still can't help himself from glancing over at our table every few seconds." Belle said adding her two cents.

Emma sighed and tried to compose herself while looking at her friend's expectant faces. This gorgeous man had really thrown her off with just a look, they hadn't even exchanged words yet. She wasn't prepared for this. Emma always liked being prepared and in control of the situation and she felt out of her element.

"Live in the moment Emma," Tink added smiling.

Emma couldn't help but steal another glance at the man they were discussing. She found his eyes meeting hers once again and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

" _Diamonds in the sky lighting up those eyes like_

 _Whoa_

 _You're the kind of fine that I can't deny_

 _It gets me high, cross my heart hope to die_

 _Pick a star make a wish_

 _Yeah girl, you can be my all night_

 _Dancing in the headlights_

 _Fairy tale good as it gets_

 _If the boot fits"_

* * *

'Gorgeous, breathe-taking, surprising.' All of these words ran through Killian's head. He hadn't been able to form a complete thought since the blonde angel had walked into the bar.

He hadn't been prepared for these unfamiliar feelings. He wondered who she was, where she was from, and what her story was. He saw her talking to the group of women that he assumed were her friends and briefly wondered what they were talking about. He mentally noted that she was with a group of all females, although judging from the way several men's head's turned when the group of women walked into the bar he doubted that they would be without men for long.

He didn't know why he was so curious about the blonde woman. They hadn't exchanged one word yet and somehow he was captivated. Living in Las Vegas he was used to seeing gorgeous women however for some unknown reason this particular one stood out.

* * *

Ruby grinned wickedly as she wrote on a napkin in front of her. The group had been downstairs for about fifteen minutes and Emma was truly entranced by the musician. Not only was he gorgeous but he was so talented. He played the guitar and the piano and his voice was perfection.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked not trusting the look on Ruby's face.

"Just helping move the process along," Ruby answered with a sly smile before she stood up and walked towards the gorgeous man who was now playing Gavin Degraw's 'I Don't Want To Be'.

Ruby had stood up before Emma could stop her so Emma simply watched as Ruby gracefully glided to up to the musician and set the napkin on the piano. He gave Ruby a small smile while continuing to sing the song.

"Ruby, what the hell did you write on the napkin?" Emma hissed when Ruby sat back down at the table.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. Don't forget I want to be the maid of honor at your wedding." Ruby answered with a wink.

Emma watched as the musician finished the song and reached for the folded napkin Ruby had set on the piano. He opened it up and grinned widely. He was still grinning as he looked up at Emma again. Emma was surprised at the butterflies she felt from him simply smiling at her. His smile was beautiful though, it lit up his whole face.

"It appears we have a special birthday in the house tonight," he said into the microphone while still maintaining eye contact with Emma. "This special song is for you Emma, happy thirtieth birthday."

Emma couldn't help but notice that she liked the way he said her name. However the pleasant thoughts quickly disappeared as he sat down at the piano and played the first chord of the song.

Emma's friends burst out laughing and Ruby ignored Emma's glare by simply smiling back at her.

" _I've been really tryin' baby_

 _Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_

 _And if you feel like I feel, baby_

 _Then come on, oh, come on_

 _Whoo, let's get it on"_

* * *

Alright I'm having fun writing this story. Obviously it's just a fluffy little piece that I couldn't get out of my head. Also I don't own the characters, or the songs in this chapter. The first song is Granger Smith "If the Boot Fits" and the second song is "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye. Let me know what you think of the chapter Thanks in advance for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Ten Questions**

Killian couldn't help but grin and internally groan when he read the napkin that was placed on the piano. It read: 'The blonde named Emma, the one who you can't take your eyes off of, is celebrating her 30th birthday. Play Let's Get it On for her.' It ended with a winky face.

Killian found the song choice absolutely hilarious, he was however slightly embarrassed that he had been caught staring at Emma. He liked the name Emma, it was simple and sweet. Did her friends think he was creepy since he was staring? Killian forced himself to push the negative thoughts from his brain. He had a job to do and a request to follow through on.

* * *

Emma was mortified. She couldn't believe Ruby had requested such a scandalous song. The musician (who she still disappointingly didn't know his name) must think she was a whore.

"By the way, his name is Killian." Ruby said clearly proud of her song choice.

"How do you know that?" Ella asked voicing the same question that had appeared in Emma's mind as well.

"I have my ways," Ruby said still grinning.

"You shouldn't be so happy that you embarrassed me," Emma said glaring at Ruby again.

"Oh Em, stop being so sensitive. It's your birthday! Let loose! You're in Las Vegas! Killian is obviously enjoying playing the song for you based off the smile on his face and look at how many people have started dancing now." Ruby said pointing to the dance floor.

Emma realized that Ruby was right (not that she would admit that fact out loud right now) but about a dozen couples had made their way to the dance floor that was set up right in front of Killian (she really liked that name). Also Killian was smiling and he was doing a great job performing the song. Maybe she should relax and have fun like Ruby said. She was on vacation in Sin City after all.

"Alright everyone, thanks for the great dancers out there and the excellent request to end the set with. We'll be right back after a short break, don't go anywhere." Killian said and then stood up from the piano bench. Emma watched him exchange a few words with his drummer. She instantly felt nervous, should she go talk to him? If so what should she say? Emma braced herself as she watched Killian turn around and lock eyes with her.

* * *

Killian didn't know what he was doing. Should he talk to Emma in front of her friends or should he let her enjoy her night with the girls?

He knew he had to say something. He had to see if this crazy unexplainable initial attraction was all in his head and if once they exchanged words the romance of it all would fade away. He told Smee he could be right back and then turned around to find Emma looking right at him.

He saw intrigue and nervousness on her face and was surprised he felt as though he could read her well. He wondered what emotions she saw on his face. Did she see the same nervousness? Could she read him too?

'Here goes nothing,' he thinks as he makes the first steps in her direction. She maintains eye contact with him as he crosses the bar.

He smiles as he stops in front of her.

"Happy birthday Emma," he says unsure of what else to start the conversation with.

"Thanks" she smiles back prettily.

"I'm Killian by the way," he adds not sure if he should shake her hand or not. She solves the riddle for him by sticking out her hand. Her hand is soft in his grasp and he has to hold himself back from bringing her tiny hand up to his mouth to kiss it. He isn't ready to make a fool out of himself yet.

"These are my friends. Ruby is the one who requested that ridiculous song, and Belle, Tink and Ella are the other three." Emma says pointing at each woman as she introduces them. Each of them give Killian a small wave a smile, Ruby adds a wink in for fun.

"Nice to meet you all," Killian says suddenly feeling exposed and awfully thirsty.

"Care for a drink?" He asked Emma while nodding his head towards the bar, hoping to not be on display in front of her friends for much longer.

"I'd love one," Emma says finishing the beer in her hand and allowing Killian to lead the way towards the bar. He nods at her friends, who all grin back at him, before stepping towards the bar with Emma.

* * *

Emma didn't know what she was doing or what to say to Killian as he walked in front of her towards the bar. Killian was even more gorgeous up close. She was glad that he got them away from her friend's prying eyes though. As much as she loved her friends she didn't want them to witness her and Killian's first conversation. She really hoped that the conversation wouldn't be awkward.

"So girl's weekend?" Killian asked as he sat down at one of the two open bar stools that were magically free at the bar in front of them.

Emma sat down on the stool next to him. The bar was jammed with as many stools as possible therefore placing her and Killian quite close.

"Yes, I figured I'd drink away my last day of my twenties." Emma teased the comment flowing out easily.

"Ah being thirty isn't too bad. I survived it a few months ago, therefore I'm sure you will too." He said with a smile.

"Hey Killian, what's your poison of choice tonight?" A perky redhead behind the bar asked.

"Hey yourself Zelena, I'll have a Corona and she'll have a…" Killian trailed off looking at Emma.

"I'll have the same," Emma answered.

"So how long have you lived out here?" Emma asked as soon as the bartender left.

"About three years." Killian replied.

"I bet you miss your family and friends at home," Emma commented in response.

"That's a very accurate observation, and a quite rare one I must say. Almost everyone I meet always asks me about how much I love the clubs and being able to party and gamble twenty-four hours a day. I will say that I do enjoy those things at the right time, but now that I live here my focus is on my music. First, it was figuring out how to make ends meet when I was only playing in small off-strip venues, and now I'm focusing on writing my own music. Also, I have no idea why I randomly disclosed all of that information to you." Killian said with a small laugh.

Emma smiled, she was happy that Killian felt comfortable talking to her for some reason.

"Where's home at?" Emma asked.

"A small town called Hook in southern Wisconsin," Killian replied, "You?"

"Not too far from there. I live in a city called Charming, it's a suburb of Chicago." Emma answered.

"Your favorite food must be pizza living in Chicago," Killian said.

"It actually is," Emma laughed, "You?"

"If I say macaroni and cheese would that make me a stereotypical cheesehead from Wisconsin?" Killian asked.

Emma laughed and added "I feel like we are playing twenty questions."

"Good idea, how about ten questions though since my break is only fifteen more minutes?" Killian asked taking a swig of his beer that was just placed in front of him.

"You're on and you can start." Emma said looking forward to seeing what questions he would ask and what else she could learn about him.

* * *

"I'll make it easy on you to start, do you have any siblings?" Killian asked.

"Yes, I have one brother. His name is Neal and he's fifteen years old. He was definitely an opps baby even though my parents deny it. Still we are close even though we are fifteen years apart. You?" Emma asked.

"I have one brother as well. His name is Liam. He's a few years older then me however he has always acted like a parent since my Dad walked out on us when I was ten years old and never returned. Then my Mom passed away from cancer when I was fifteen. Luckily Liam had just turned eighteen so he was able to become my guardian. He eventually married his wife Ariel and they have a son named Sebastian who is now four." Killian said, surprised by the amount of personal information he was sharing with Emma. He usually didn't talk about his parents to anyone, especially someone he had just met.

Emma's eyes instantly showed sympathy, not pity though. Killian was thankful for that, he hated it when people pitied him. She leaned over and patted his hand briefly while saying, "I'm so sorry for your loss Killian."

The touch of her hand sent a shiver up his spine. He didn't want her to be sad so he simply answered, "I appreciate that, now it's your turn."

Emma pulled her hand away slowly and appeared to understand his want to change the subject.

"College?" Emma asked.

"I went to the University of Wisconsin. I have a Bachelor's degree in music with a focus on performance." Killian said glad to move onto the next subject.

"I can tell you have a degree in performance, you are very talented Killian and I'm not just saying that because you are sitting in front of me. I played saxophone in high school so I understand that difficultly in being a great performer, something which you are. I went to the University of Chicago where I got my Masters in Post-Secondary Mathematics Education. I'm actually a math professor at the university now."

"And you say I'm impressive?" Killian asks, "Look at yourself! That's awesome!"

"Biggest fear?" Killian adds.

"Besides heights? I'd say losing control of my life. I'm a control freak. I like to control everything. Hell I'm afraid of flying simply because I'm not the one controlling the plane. I always like to have the upper hand on everything in my life. I don't like being caught off guard. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing but losing control of my life is my biggest fear. You?" Emma asks surprised she's not uncomfortable revealing that much about herself.

"Failing, I know no one wants to fail but I'm afraid I'll have to go back home because I couldn't make it. My brother, as close as we are, wasn't fully supportive of me moving across the country so my biggest fear is that I'll have to go back home and tell him that he was right. That I made a mistake." Killian answered.

"Well although I've only seen you perform half a set, I think it looks like you are doing a great job out here. I think your brother should be proud of you, I'm sure it hasn't been easy." Emma smiles and then pauses before asking her next question.

She takes a big swig of beer and asks, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Killian almost laughs out loud but then realizes she's being serious. He holds back a grin as he answers, "No I don't have a girlfriend. I'm currently not seeing anyone. What about you? Is some guy going to appear and threaten to kick my ass because I'm talking to his girl?"

Emma looks relieved at his answer and replies, "No I'm single as can be."

They grin at each other in silence for a moment and Killian realizes he hasn't felt this alive and energized by a conversation in a long time, hell maybe he's never felt this way about a conversation. Maybe it's the thrill of the moment that prompts him to ask his next questions.

"Have you ever been in love?"

* * *

Okay not sure if I'm 100% happy about this chapter but I wanted to break up their first conversation into two chapters so it wasn't too long. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far! Next chapter we get to see how they respond to the super personal question! Thanks for the support everyone it means the world to me!


End file.
